The Spring Social
by Skarlettgirl
Summary: Adam's oldest daughter is becoming a teenager, much to his dismay, and causing trouble not just for herself but others. This is story 5 in the Two for the Road series. Warning: discussion of and implied CP
1. Chapter 1

* Thanks to those to take the time to read and review, it is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy this story! :-)

* * *

"There he is Shanda Dee, isn't he handsome?!" Lizzie said to her friend in a breathy voice.

"Completely!" agreed Shanda Dee.

The two girls stood by the schoolhouse, books in hand, gazing at a boy across the yard. This wasn't your run of the mill boy. According to the majority of the female population at school, Travis Cahill was the end all. Standing five feet eleven inches tall with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, sixteen year old Travis was the current teenage heartthrob. Besides his good looks, the girls admired him for his athletic ability and gentlemanly behaviour. In the short time he had been in Virginia City, Travis had shown to be a formidable opponent in the sporting activities him and the other boys played. His speed and endurance was believed to have been attributed to all the manual labour he did at home.

Travis' father had purchased the old Taylor place four months ago. Mr. Joshua Cahill had over two hundred head of cattle; not nearly the amount of the Ponderosa, but still an impressive herd. Travis and his older brother Patrick were sporadic school attendees, their mother, June, was the only reason they attended at all. She wanted her boys to have an education so they could contribute more to the world than livestock. Joshua, however, had other plans for his sons and they did not include wasting valuable work hours sitting at a desk reading and writing. Patrick and Travis had already missed five weeks of school due to their father's need of assistance on the ranch. Trying to keep his costs low and profits high, Mr. Cahill had only hired one ranch hand and school or no school; his sons were expected to pick up the slack.

As for gentlemanly behaviour, any minor act of kindness on Travis' part did not go unnoticed by the girls.

"Did you see what happened with Sally Quinn?" Shanda Dee asked Lizzie.

"No, what happened?"

"Well, you know how much of a bookworm Sally is..."

"She reads much more than I do, and that's saying a lot," Lizzie cut in.

"Anyways," Shanda Dee continued, "Bookworm Sally was toting a bunch of books and tripped, dropping them all in the dirt. Well, Lyndon and Wiley just walked by and laughed, but Travis rushed over and helped her up then picked up all the books."

"How wonderfully gallant of him," crooned Lizzie.

"Completely," agreed Shanda Dee.

"Do you suppose he will be just as gallant at the dance Saturday?" asked Lizzie.

"How could he be anything but?"

"So true; it was wrong of me to think otherwise."

"Completely," Shanda Dee scolded.

Miss Miller came out of the schoolhouse ringing a large hand bell signalling the start of class. Being so close to the school's entrance, Lizzie and Shanda Dee were the first to go inside.

"Oh blast!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I forgot my lunch pail outside."

"Well hurry and go get it," Shanda Dee told her, "you don't want Miss Miller marking you tardy do you?"

Lizzie made her way through the crowd of children in the foyer and out the door. Running to the side of the building where the pail was left, Lizzie found that it was nowhere in sight. After searching around for a minute she heard a voice behind her.

"Looking for this?"

Lizzie spun around to find Travis standing there holding her lunch pail. "Oh hello, Travis," she blushed, "yes, seems that I forgot my lunch pail."

"I know," said Travis, stating the obvious. "I thought I'd bring it inside for you, but since you're here... well here you are." Travis handed her the pail, giving her a big smile.

Lizzie almost gasped when his hand lightly brushed against hers as Travis handed back her lunch pail. "Thank you, Travis. That was awfully kind of you."

"Weren't nothin'; any fella woulda done the same," he shrugged.

"No other boy at school would, not even my brothers," she fibbed.

Travis just smiled. "So is your family going to the fair on Saturday?"

"Oh yes, we can't wait! My pa and uncles are entering the timber competitions and some of the rodeo events, and my ma and aunts all have baked goods and preserves they're entering. My sisters and I finished a lovely patchwork quilt that we're putting in the sewing contest." _Shut up, Lizzie!_ She thought _you're talking too much_. _Quick ask him something._ "So, is your family going?"

"Yep, Pat and me are in the calf roping event."

"Wow, you must be very good! I was told it's hard to qualify."

"We can hold our own," Travis admitted proudly.

Lizzie was drinking in every word he spoke. Could a boy be more perfect?

"Well, Lizzie, me and you better get inside 'fore Miss Miller thinks we've run off together," he smoothly suggested.

Lizzie couldn't help but giggle as they walked towards the front door of the school.

"Um... Travis," Lizzie began nervously. "Are you going to the Spring Social at the town hall?"

"Sure, isn't everyone?" Travis said.

"Yes, of course, silly me. I just thought you might have chores to do on your family's ranch is all."

"Naw, Pa's pretty strict about us getting our chores done, but he still lets us have fun once in a while, 'specially if Ma has her say."

"Good. It won't be a fun dance without you Travis," Lizzie said.

"That's nice of ya to say," grinned Travis, touching the top of her shoulder as they entered the school. "Make sure ya save me a dance then, girlie," he said leaving the school's front foyer for the main room.

"I will," Lizzie sighed, watching him walk away. She hung up her coat and pail on a nearby hook then quickly snuck into the classroom as the teacher began to write the day's arithmetic questions on the board. As Travis' seat was at the back of the room with the older students, he was able to enter undetected. Lizzie, however, was not as fortunate.

"Elizabeth Cartwright, you're late," Miss Miller chided, seeing the girl come in out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry it won't happen again," she apologized then took her seat next to Shanda Dee.

"See that it doesn't young lady. Now hurry and copy down your grade's equation problems," ordered the teacher then continued her work on the blackboard.

"Yes ma'am."

"What on earth took you so long?" whispered Shanda Dee.

"I was having a conversation," she whispered back.

"With who?"

"Travis."

"You didn't!?"

Lizzie nodded her head smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Tell me everything!" Shanda Dee demanded in a hushed voice.

"I'll give you the details at lunch," Lizzie muttered cautiously seeing the teacher glare in their direction.

"I can't wait that long! You have to tell me something!" she whispered when Miss Miller's back was turned again.

Lizzie just shook her head with an enormous grin on her face. Frustrated with her friend's unwillingness to share information, Shanda Dee kicked Lizzie under their desk.

"Ow!" yelped Lizzie, making the class cease their work and look at her, including Miss Miller.

"Is there a problem, Miss Cartwright?" asked the now irritated teacher.

"No ma'am, I just stubbed my toe, sorry."

Miss Miller rolled her eyes before continuing her blackboard work.

Lizzie gave her friend a dirty look then starting to record the day's lesson in her scribbler. Within a minute, however, her mind began to wander. _My new dress will go so well with his gorgeous brown chestnut eyes, _she thought_. I wonder if he likes blue? Of course he does, he's a boy. What boy doesn't like blue? Boys also like green though, I hope green isn't his favourite colour. Maybe if I..._

Lizzie's mental rambling was interrupted by a small slate being slid across the desk. On it was written 'SORRY'. Lizzie smiled and mouthed the word 'THANKS'. Shanda Dee pulled the slate back, erased it then wrote 'PLEASE TELL' before passing it over again.

Giving Shanda Dee a smirk, Lizzie cupped her hands over her friend's left ear and whispered "Travis asked me to the dance."

Shanda Dee was shocked over what she just heard. She looked at Lizzie, mouth gaped open, and then the two of them let out a tiny high-pitched squeal.

"Girls, that is quite enough!" reprimanded Miss Miller. "If I hear anymore chatter from either of you, you will be separated and letters regarding your behaviour will be sent home to your parents. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes ma'am," replied the girls.

"Good, then I suggest you both concentrate on your arithmetic lessons and leave the visiting for the lunch recess."

"Yes ma'am," they responded again.

Having finished scribing the day's exercises on the board, Miss Miller returned to her desk and proceeded to delve into the mound of paperwork that was there.

'GROUCHY SPINSTER' Lizzie wrote on her slate and slowly passed it her friend.

Shanda Dee giggled quietly. She swiftly erased the message and replaced it with 'COMPLETELY!'

Lizzie giggled herself then went back to her lessons all the while thinking my very first dance. I can't believe I'm going to have my very first dance with Travis Cahill.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was everyone's day at school?" Evelyn asked her children after grace was said.

As usual, Mary was the first to relay the events of her day. "I got an A on my spelling test and traded one of my oatmeal cookies for one of Bridget's cinnamon cookies, cuz I just love Aunt Charlotte's cinnamon cookies. I didn't think you'd mind, Ma, cuz you like her cinnamon cookies too. Oh and Lizzie got in trouble with Miss Miller, but it was just a little thing. Her and Shanda Dee stopped when Miss Miller said she would send a note home to you and Pa."

Mary the Mouth strikes again thought Lizzie as she shot her little sister a dirty look from across the table.

"Lizzie, is this true?" Evelyn questioned her.

"Yes, Mary really does love Aunt Charlotte's cinnamon cookies," she replied sarcastically.

"Elizabeth," Adam said sternly with warning in his voice.

"Sorry, Ma," she apologized. "I was tardy for class because I left my lunch pail outside and I went out to get it. Shanda Dee was just asking where I was just asking where I was; that's all that happened."

"Well try not to be so forgetful in the future," Evelyn suggested before turning to address her youngest daughter. "And no, Mary, I don't mind that you traded cookies with Bridget. Next time something happens to one of your siblings, however, I would like you give them a chance to tell your pa and I, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," she answered quietly.

"Tattling is a very unbecoming trait, especially for a pretty little girl such as you," added Adam with a wink.

"Yes sir," smiled Mary. "I'll try harder not to be a snitch."

"A snitch? Wherever did you hear such a word?" Evelyn questioned.

"That's what Luke calls me."

"Really," said Adam as he peered over at his son, "and is that all he calls you?"

"Nope, there's Mary the Mouth, Gabby Goose, and Rat Girl," Mary listed rather cheerfully.

"Don't forget Loose Lips, Mary," Morgan reminded her.

"Thanks, Morgan, and Loose Lips."

"I don't mean anything by them, Pa," Luke said in defence. "They're terms of... whatta ya call it again Benny?"

"Indoorment," Benny replied.

Adam and Evelyn began to chuckle.

"The word is 'endearment' son," Adam corrected him, "and I hardly think those names qualify."

"So will an extra day of chores take care of it?" asked Luke, hoping for a light sentence.

"Try five days; one day for each name called seems fair to me, wouldn't you agree, Lucas?"

"Yes sir," mumbled a visibly unhappy Luke.

"Well, now that that matter is settled, may we finish our meal before it gets cold?" enquired Evelyn rhetorically.

For the next fifteen minutes the family of nine enjoyed their supper with little conversation. When dinner drew close to an end, Lizzie took the opportunity to mention the upcoming Spring Fair.

"What time are we leaving for the fair on Saturday? I want to make sure my dress is ready."

"Lizzie, your blue dress is for church and special occasions, not for a fair. It could get dirty or ripped," said Evelyn.

"I know, Ma. I'm wearing it to the dance, not the actual fair."

"Dance?" questioned Adam.

"The Spring Social at the town hall," replied Lizzie. "Pa, it's all people talk about these days."

"Lizzie, that event is not for children."

"But Pa, I'm not a child. I'm thirteen, a teenager now. Besides, Uncle Jamie is going."

"Your Uncle Jamie is seventeen and whether or not he attends the dance is for your grandfather to decide. You are my child and I say that thirteen is too young to go to a dance."

"Well, how old do I have to be then?" she snipped, raising her voice slightly.

"In two more years you may attend an event such as the Spring Social, but only if you are accompanied by me or your mother."

"Two years!" Lizzie blurted out. "I can't wait until I'm fifteen!"

"You can and you will, and I suggest you watch your tone young lady before I reconsider and change the age to eighteen."

Lizzie calmed down somewhat then continued her plea. "But all of my friends are going."

"I'm sure not all your friends will be in attendance, Elizabeth," countered Adam with a raised eyebrow. "I seriously doubt Oscar Holbrook would allow Shanda Dee to participate."

"But she is, Pa. She said she's going with Martha Lynne."

"Well that's a surprise, I must say," remarked Adam.

"Do you think I ought to speak to Shirley Holbrook about it Adam?" Evelyn asked her husband. "I will be seeing her at Cora Pierce's quilting bee on Wednesday."

"No, what Oscar permits his daughter to do is his business."

"So does that mean I can go?" Lizzie interrupted.

"What it means young lady, is that Mr. Holbrook makes the rules for his household and I will make the rules for ours and in this house you will not attend a dance until you are fifteen," Adam reiterated.

"But Pa, it's completely unfair!"

"Elizabeth, the subject is closed."

"But Pa..." she began but Adam was quit to cut her off.

"CLOSED!"

Adam and the rest of the family continued to finish their meal while Lizzie just sat there, fork in hand, baffled over what had transpired.

How can he do this to me? I have to go to this dance. What will Travis think if I don't show up? Will he ask another girl instead? The more she thought about her unjust treatment, the angrier Lizzie became. After a few minutes of stewing, she could not contain her emotions any longer. Slamming her fork down on the table, Lizzie jumped to her feet and glared at her father.

"Look just because you're a grumpy old mossback who never has any fun doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer!" she shrieked.

The dining room was immediately hushed as all eyes fell upon Adam, waiting for his reaction.

"Elizabeth!" gasped Evelyn.

Adam stopped eating, took the napkin from his lap and wiped the corners of his mouth. Then placing the napkin beside his plate, Adam turned his attention to his eldest child. "Elizabeth Louise, you are excused from this table. You will go to your room and wait for me," he stated in a surprisingly calm voice.

With a final act of defiance, Lizzie threw her napkin on her chair then bolted up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door in the process.

Once again all eyes fell upon Adam.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think I'm ready for a piece of apple pie," he declared with a smile.

"Yes, of course," answered Evelyn as she rose from the table and headed into the kitchen.

When dessert was finished, Evelyn and the children watched as Adam retired to his blue armed chair, picked up a book from the side table and began to read.

"Why isn't he going upstairs," Maisy whispered to Benny as they were clearing off the dining room table.

"Don't know, he's never done anything like this before," replied Benny.

"Do you think he forgot he sent her to our bedroom?"

"If someone called you a mossback would you forget?"

"Not likely."

"I think this might be what they mean by the calm before the storm."

"What does that mean?" asked Maisy.

"It means that when he finally goes upstairs you might be sharing your room with only Mary," smirked Benny.

Almost an hour had passed since Lizzie's outburst. The family had gathered in the great room and were doing various activities to pass the time. Maisy and Mary sat on the settee sewing clothes for their dolls while Morgan watched Benny and Luke play a game of checkers. Evelyn was seated in another armed chair mending one of the boys' dress shirts. She wondered when might be the best time to bring up the matter of Lizzie with her husband, who continued to read in his chair. However, it was her youngest, Jake, who felt he needed some questions answered. He approached Adam but only stood in front of him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Is there something you wanted Jacob?" enquired Adam when he caught the boy staring at him.

"I want to see your back," Jake informed him.

"Why do you want to see my back?"

"I want to see the moss."

Adam chuckled a little. "Son, I don't have moss growing on my back."

"Then why did Lizzie say ya got moss on yer back?"

"Your sister was upset with a decision I made and chose to use an inappropriate word in retaliation. I do not have moss growing on my back," he assured the boy.

The response did not satisfy Jake, who was still somewhat baffled as to why Lizzie would call their pa a mossback. "But what does it mean?" he asked.

"Mossback?"

Jake nodded his head yes.

"It means old-fashioned," Adam explained. "Apparently I am a little too boring for our Lizzie."

"Yer not boring Pa, yer tons and tons of fun!" Jake cheerfully announced.

"Glad to hear it, Jake," Adam smiled. He closed his book, placed it on the side table then rose from the chair and ascended the stairs.

"Well, it was nice knowing her," Luke snickered.

"Sure was," agreed Benny. "Just think Maisy, if Mary gets in trouble next, you could have a room all to yourself," he laughed.

"Benny!" pouted Mary.

"Benjamin, there is no call for such remarks," Evelyn said, trying to hide her amusement.

"Yes ma'am."

"A room all to myself, that would sure be something, but I'd rather have sisters."

"Thanks, Maisy," chimed Mary.

"No problem, 'sides I think us girls gotta stick together. I think our older sis is gonna need her sisters when Pa get through with her."


	3. Chapter 3

Adam knocked on her bedroom door, but didn't wait for an answer before entering. Lizzie was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. His abrupt entrance had startled her and she jumped to attention like a soldier in the presence of a commanding officer. Lizzie's heart was racing a mile a minute. She opened her mouth to speak but saw Adam's hand go up stopping her.

"I think you've said quite enough for one evening. Sit down," he ordered, pointing to her bed.

Lizzie silently obeyed. The anger she felt towards her father still consumed her, yet an element of fear now began to creep in. Lizzie had always been an outspoken individual with a temper to rival even the most experienced of shrews. These characteristics had her in trouble in the past with her father, but tonight she had really crossed the line. She feared the repercussions of this evening's actions would be substantial. Adam was a caring and loving father, but he was also unfailingly strict and would not allow his children to go unpunished for inappropriate behaviour.

Adam stood facing her, his hands on his hips. With a deep and unwavering voice he began to address his eldest daughter. "I want to get a couple of things straight with you, Elizabeth. First of all, I am the head of this family. I have established rules and guidelines which you are to abide without question. So when I say that you are too young to attend this Spring Social, then you are TOO young! There will be no further debate on the subject, however if you persist then you will not only miss the dance but the entire Spring Fair as well. Do I make myself clear, young lady?"

"Yes sir."

Stepping towards her with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow, Adam continued. "Secondly, if you ever speak to me in that manner again I will give you a tanning you won't soon forget. Understood?"

"Yes," she mumbled with her head bowed.

"I beg your pardon; I did not hear you. Look at me when I'm talking to you! Do you understand?!"

Raising her head so her eyes met his, Lizzie clenched her teeth and replied "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, now get ready for bed," he commanded before leaving the room, closing the door sharply behind him.

Flopping back down on her bed, tears began to stream down Lizzie's face. This was partially due to the relief of having only received a threat of punishment instead of the act itself. Her father was usually quick to discipline her and her siblings without the advantage of a warning. Another reason for the tears was caused by the feeling of animosity that festered inside her. This dance was a rite of passage for Lizzie, a rite she felt Adam had no entitlement to deny her. Why couldn't he see that see was growing up, that she was no longer a child?

Drying her eyes on the sleeve of her dress, Lizzie got off her bed and proceeded to change into her nightgown. When finished, she walked over to the vanity in the corner of the room and sat down. Brushing her long auburn hair, Lizzie looked at herself in the mirror. A wry smile slinked onto her face. With a cocked eyebrow and a dubious twinkle in her eye she whispered "No dance for you is it, eh? We'll see about that!"

Throwing their school books on one of the beds, Lizzie and Shanda Dee quickly went for the sewing basket that awaited them in the corner of the bedroom.

"Hurry and get the dress on Lizzie, we haven't much time until I have to be home for dinner," Shanda Dee ordered her friend.

"I know Shanny, I'm hurrying," she snapped as she swiftly changed. "Maisy and Katie will be here in a minute to help, so stop fretting."

"We're about to finish a dress for a party you're not allowed to go to and you're telling me not to fret?"

"Yes Shanny, I'm telling you not to fret; it's a fool-proof plan."

"With emphasis on the 'fool' part," quipped Shanda Dee in a low voice.

At that moment the door opened and in walked ten year old Maisy holding a plate of warm gingersnap cookies. She was accompanied by her cousin Katie, Hoss' eldest daughter, who brought with her two pairs of scissors.

"I borrowed these from Aunt Rebecca yesterday. Thought they might come in handy," explained Katie.

"Good thinking, Katie," said Lizzie, "it will definitely make the work go faster."

"So what's left to be done, Lizzie?" Maisy asked, munching on one of the cookies.

"Well I want to fix the neckline a little then add a bit of lace and finish the hem. So did Ma ask what we were doing?"

"Yep."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Said we were working on your dress for church. She told Katie and me to have fun then handed me this here plate of cookies."

"So she didn't suspect anything?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"What do you mean 'suspect anything'? What's going on?" Katie enquired.

Shanda Dee dashed to the door, popped her head out to see if anyone was there then closed it quietly. "Lizzie's not going to church in that dress. She's wearing it the Spring Social," she told Katie.

"But I thought Uncle Adam said you couldn't go."

"He did."

"She's going anyways," Maisy cut in. "Isn't it exciting?"

"If getting in trouble is exciting, then I guess so," Katie answered tersely.

"What Pa doesn't know won't hurt him," Lizzie commented smugly.

"Yes, but if he finds out it will definitely hurt you," Katie cautioned.

"Quit being such a wet blanket, Katie," Shanda Dee told her. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for Lizzie and she's not about to let your uncle foul it up."

"That's right!" agreed Lizzie. "Pa needs to realize that I'm a woman now. Besides, Ma must have gone to dances when she was my age living in Boston. Proper protocol would have demanded it."

"Well this ain't Boston and..."

"For Pete's sake, Katie, are you gonna help Lizzie or not?" Maisy interjected.

"Yes I'll help, but if I get tanned because of this I'll take it out of your hide, and don't think I won't Elizabeth Cartwright!"

Lizzie knew better than to doubt Katie. Being almost three years her junior, Katherine Inger Cartwright stood almost eyelevel to Lizzie. All of Hoss and Charlotte's children, with the exception of Bridget, were quite tall for their ages. This physical characteristic worked well for her brothers, but not for poor Katie. Her size made her the butt of many jokes at school, causing Katie to feel insecure about her appearance. Although she was strikingly beautiful with bright blue eyes and golden blond hair, Katie was painfully shy in social situations. The thought of attending a dance made her cringe, which is why she didn't understand how Lizzie could risk punishment and possible humiliation just to dance with some silly boy.

"So you'll keep it a secret?" Shanda Dee asked Katie.

"Yes, I'll keep it a secret; now let's finish this dress so Lizzie here can sneak away with Prince Charming."

"Good one Katie," laughed Maisy. "You're really getting the hang of this whole smartass thing."

"Well I have a good teacher," winked Katie. "So Lizzie, do you want the hem mid-calf length or a little higher?"

"Neither," replied Lizzie as she gazed at the blue calico dress. "I want this one floor-length."

"Are you out of your mind?!" gasped Katie.

"Yeah, Lizzie," agreed Shanda Dee, "that's a little much don't ya think? My pa just let Martha Lynne wear long dresses and she's almost seventeen."

"Next thing you know you'll be wanting to lower the neckline, put your hair up and wear lip rouge," giggled Maisy.

"Maisy, you read my mind," Lizzie replied wryly, looking at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Lizzie, I was just joshin' when I said that," explained Maisy.

"I know you were, but I'm not. I think Travis will appreciate a more grown-up and sophisticated dance partner, don't you?"

"No I don't, but think and do what you like, it's your funeral."

Lizzie just shrugged her shoulders before continuing. "Oh and I'll need the waist taken in a little too."

"Lizzie it won't fit if we do," Shanda Dee remarked.

"Yes it will, because I plan on wearing a corset also."

"Alright, now you're talking crazy," Maisy remarked dryly. "How are you gonna get your hands on a corset?"

"I'll borrow one from Ma."

"Are you talking about regular kind of borrowing or Maisy's kind of borrowing?" Katie smirked.

"Hey!" snapped Maisy.

"Oh don't pretend to be offended Maisy, you know she's right," grinned Shanda Dee.

"Yeah, I know," smiled Maisy. "So is that what you're thinking of doing Lizzie, 'borrowing' one of Ma's corsets?"

"No, I was hoping you would do it for me, little sister."

"No way, no how! The last time I 'borrowed' something I ended up with a sore backside and working to pay off some crotchety old nun!"

"Come on ,Maisy, you're so good at being sneaky and this dance means so much to me. Please! Please, please, please!" she begged.

"Fine! But if I get caught you have to do my chores for two weeks."

"Deal!" squealed Lizzie, wrapping her arms around Maisy and hugging her tightly.

"So how are ya gonna manage to get one of Aunt Evelyn's corsets, lip rouge, and hair combs outtta her room without her knowin'...oh sneaky one?" enquired Katie cynically, breaking up her cousins' merriment.

Maisy let go of her sister and thought for a moment. A mischievous smile lit up her face when Maisy spied the patchwork quilt she and her sisters had made for the fair folded neatly on Lizzie's hope chest. "Simple my dear cousin, when it's time to go to the fair on Saturday we will 'forget' to pack the quilt for the sewing contest. I'll run in to get it and race into Ma and Pa's room. I'll fold the corset and other stuff into the quilt. Ma won't know it's even missing."

"Wow, Maisy, you really are good!" Shanda Dee complimented.

"Thank you, I've had lots of practice, but it really is an art form you know."

"So now that that's figured out, how are you supposed to get ready in town without your folks finding out?" Katie asked Lizzie.

"I haven't really thought about that part," she admitted.

"What about Sally Quinn?" Shanda Dee suggested.

"What about Sally?" she shrugged.

"She lives in town. Her pa's livery stable isn't far from the town hall, maybe you could change there."

"Shanny you're brilliant! I'll speak to Sally first thing tomorrow; I'm sure she'll help. Great, now everything is planned."

"Um...aren't you forgetting something Lizzie?" Katie piped up.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that your folks expect you to go home with them after the fair."

"That's where you come in, Katie dear. I'm going to tell them that I'm staying over at your house. That way they'll think I'm travelling home with your family."

"But what if our families travel back together, then what?"

"They won't; Ma wants us home by six so we can be bathed and ready for church on Sunday and Aunt Charlotte's cooking event doesn't end until after 5, so y'all will be leaving later."

"Well, I guess you figured everything out, but you'll be cutting it mighty close Lizzie."

"Don't worry, Katie, it'll work just wait and see. I just need you to tell my parents that I'll be staying at your place, alright?"

"Fine, but I warn you again Lizzie; if I get into trouble you'll be sorry."

"I know, I know," Lizzie said rolling her eyes, "now can we get back to fixing my dress?"

"Fine," Katie sighed.

Lizzie stood still so the girls could begin making the necessary adjustments to the calico frock. As Maisy and Katie knelt down to work on the controversial hem, Shanda Dee took measurements up top to accommodate the soon to be cinched waist. After twenty minutes of sewing, Maisy snipped a loose thread then stood up to admire her work.

"How did you get your side done so fast?" asked a stunned Katie, who was still pinning her portion of the hem.

"Don't know. I guess doing something sneaky really just gets my blood flowin' is all," giggled Maisy. "You want me to finish your side, Katie?"

"By all means," answered Katie, relinquishing her spot. "The less involved I am the safer my backside will be."


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday came sooner than Lizzie would have liked. Even with Maisy's speedy tailoring skills, the dress was barely finished in time, though Operation Spring Social was going off without a hitch. Maisy's plan for getting the corset and rouge worked brilliantly and things were going well at the fair. All of the Cartwright men placed in their rodeo events as well as their sons. To Lizzie's secret delight, Travis and Pat beat out Jamie and his friend Kipp for first place in the junior calf-roping. The quilt Lizzie, Maisy, and Mary had sown took a respectable third place and a two dollar prize. Yes, it was a great day indeed, but the time had now come to go home and for the first time since her plan of rebellion was conceived, Lizzie had become nervous.

Taking a worried Katie by the hand, Lizzie approached her family's wagon. "Pa, may I stay and go home with Uncle Hoss and Aunt Charlotte? Katie asked me to spend the night and I can ride in with them to church in the morning."

"I suppose there's no harm in that," Adam replied as he lifted Jake into the buckboard. "Is it alright with Hoss and Charlotte?" he asked Katie.

Lizzie gave Katie a small nudge with her elbow when her cousin didn't respond.

"Oh...um...yes sir. They said Lizzie is most welcome. No trouble at all Uncle Adam."

"Then yes, Lizzie, you have my permission to stay the night."

Lizzie and Katie were about to walk away when Evelyn interjected.

"Adam, I'd rather she come home with us. I will need help with the Saturday baths and she has certain chores that I don't want her to be doing on the Sabbath."

Before Lizzie could protest, Maisy spoke up. "I can help Ma and do Lizzie's chores too. I'm real fast with my chores, you even said so yourself. It won't be a problem."

"Did you lose a bet or something?" laughed Luke.

"Can't a girl do something nice for her sister?" she asked innocently.

"Not when that girl is you."

"That's enough, Lucas," warned Adam then turned to his wife. "If Maisy is willing to help then I don't see a problem in letting Lizzie stay at Hoss', Evvy."

"I expect so, but I'll not have you making a habit of passing on your responsibilities to your siblings, Elizabeth."

"Yes ma'am, I won't," Lizzie assured her. "Thanks, Maisy, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," winked Maisy.

"Be good and mind what your aunt and uncle say," Adam instructed his daughter before setting the team into motion.

"Yes sir," called Lizzie, watching her family drive away. "Come on, Katie, Shanda Dee and Sally will be waiting for us at the livery."

"No they're waiting for YOU. I'm going to find my folks and go home," fumed Katie.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just lied to a grown-up, that's what!"

"It's no big deal Katie."

"Maybe not for you, Lizzie, but it is for me. Good luck with your dance. I hope it's worth all this hassle," she grumbled then stomped away.

Lizzie just shrugged her shoulders then darted over to the livery where she found Sally and Shanda Dee waiting for her outside.

"I declare Lizzie, 'bout time you got here. What kept you?" Shanda Dee questioned.

"Katie almost let the cat outta the bag. Thank goodness Maisy was there to help. If it weren't for her, I'd be on my way back to the Ponderosa."

"She's turning out to be a right proper little sister," smiled Shanda Dee.

"Completely," grinned Lizzie.

"Come on you two," Sally interrupted, "y'all better get changed before my pa gets back from the saloon. If he catches us in there he won't be too happy."

Sally led her friends to a small storage room at the back of the livery. Two oil lamps lit up the tiny, yet organized, space revealing a cracked, oval-shaped floor-length mirror. Its wooden frame was worn and broken in several places and a stack of Sally's precious books replaced an absentee leg on the left side.

"Sally you've really outdone yourself," Shanda Dee complimented. "I thought I'd be changing behind a horse."

"Yes, Sally, this is wonderful! Thank you so much," said a delighted Lizzie. "Wherever did you find the mirror?"

"It was my ma's. Found it when I was goin' through the shed the other day. When you asked if you could change here, I thought it might come in handy. If y'all could help me put it back when yer done it'd be nice. Pa don't know about me rummaging around in there and he'd be pretty mad if he found out."

"Of course we'll help you Sally," said Lizzie, "it's the least we can do for you for setting this all up."

Both Lizzie and Shanda Dee knew better than to dwell on anything that had to do with Sally's mother. It had been two years since the death of Sarah Quinn and things were not going well. The loss of his wife had affected Silas to the point where he sought comfort at the bottom of a bottle. Sally did her best to care for her father; however such a responsibility for a girl of twelve was beginning to take its toll. When she wasn't cooking, cleaning or in school, Sally found solace in her many books.

For Sally, being able to periodically escape reality by means of a griping tale proved to be her only respite. This was one of the reasons why she agreed to help Lizzie and Shanda Dee. It was an adventure she could be a part of that was more exciting than one of her books. Another reason was Travis Cahill; anything to do with the boy who was so kind to her, Sally wanted to be a part of.

It took almost an hour for Lizzie and Shanda Dee to get ready for the dance. With a dress, corset, make-up and a special up-doo, Lizzie monopolized most of the time in front of the mirror and help from Sally. When she was finally done, Lizzie was a sight to be seen. Her long auburn hair was carefully pinned up with the exception of a single, thick curl that fell on the left side of her head behind her ear. A small white bow clipped at the top of the curl was a lovely accessory to Lizzie's newly designed dress. The floor-length gown was made out of a corn-flower blue calico material, adorned with a delicate white pinwheel pattern. Lizzie's new feminine shape was thanks to Evelyn's 'borrowed' corset and several wadded handkerchiefs strategically placed in the front; making up for what nature had yet to give her.

Shanda Dee was less elaborate than her friend, yet still quite becoming in a soft yellow and white gingham dress. A matching yellow sash around her waist and yellow bow in her light brown hair completed the look.

"Ya both look so wonderful," Sally remarked as the three girls carried the mirror and other items back to the shed behind the stable. "Y'all will have the best time ever at the dance."

"Thanks again for all your help Sally, I..."

Lizzie was interrupted by someone calling out her friend's name.

"Shanda Dee! Shanda Dee...girl where are you?!"

"It's my pa," she said with a puzzled look. "I wonder what he wants."

The girls hurried to the front of the livery to find Oscar Holbrook and his wife Shirley sitting atop their wagon. Shanda Dee slowly approached them while Sally and Lizzie remained partially hidden just inside the livery's front doors.

"I'm right here Pa."

"Land sakes child, I've been looking everywhere for you!" he barked. "Whatcha doing all dolled up like that?"

"I was just on my way over to the dance to meet Martha Lynne."

"Don't be foolish Girl! No thirteen year old daughter of mine is going to any dance. Now get yourself in the wagon, we're going home!"

"But Pa, you said I could go to the social with Martha Lynne."

"I said no such thing, now let's go!"

"But Pa, Lizzie is going and..."

"What Adam Cartwright lets his girl do ain't none of my business," he said, cutting her off mid sentence, "and if I have to tell you one more time to get in this here wagon, you'll be a mighty sore little girl!"

With slumped shoulders and a sighing sound of defeat, Shanda Dee trudged to the back of the buckboard and climbed inside. When the wagon passed the livery, Lizzie caught her friend's eye. Shanda Dee gave a small wave then mouthed the word "sorry" as she and her parents drove away.

"Sorry about Shanda Dee, Lizzie," Sally consoled.

"Thanks, Sally. Guess I'll have to go by myself now," Lizzie gulped nervously.

"Well good luck. I gotta get supper on before Pa gets back from the saloon. See ya at school on Monday, can't wait to hear all about the social," she told Lizzie then disappeared into the livery.

"Bye, Sally," she murmured softly then began to walk towards the town hall. She never considered the possibility that she would be going in without her friend by her side. As Lizzie approached the hall's doors her heart began to race. She was in too far to turn back now and had to see this through. "Besides, Travis is expecting me. I can't very well let him down, can I?" Lizzie told herself.

Striding up the steps to the hall, Lizzie paused at the entrance. Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, she placed her hands on one of the doors. "Well, here goes nothing," she whispered then opened the door and stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake was sound asleep when Adam lifted him out of the wagon. "Looks like ole Jakey Boy had a pretty exciting day," he said quietly to his wife as the rest of the family disembarked.

"I think we've all had an exciting day but it's not over yet. I still have to get all the children bathed," Evelyn reminded him.

"Don't fret, Evvy. I'll go put Jake to bed then come and help," Adam offered.

"Thank you; I could use extra hands tonight."

Before Adam could carry Jake inside, Hoss' son Nathan rode quickly into the front yard. Jumping from the horse, which he rode bare-back, Nathan ran up to his uncle.

"What's wrong, Nate? What's happened?" Adam asked the boy.

"Ginger's gone lame. Looks like the blacksmith got too close to the sensitive part of her hoof again when he put the shoe on. She can't go much further with it on," Nate explained.

"How far away is your wagon?"

"Not far, 'bout half a mile. Y'all were the closest and Pa wants to know if you can come and help and bring another horse so we can get home 'fore dark."

"Of course I will," Adam told his nephew then turned to Luke and Benny. "Luke, please go saddle up my horse then get Digger and Blaze out of the corral; they could use a workout."

"Sure, Pa," Luke replied. "Can I go with you and Nate? Y'all might need an extra hand?"

"That's probably a good idea; Evvy, do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind," she said then turned to her son. "Don't think you won't be in a tub when you get back, Lucas John."

"Yes ma'am, I know," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Adam stifled a laugh before speaking to Luke's twin. "Benny, son, take Nate and gather up my farriery tools into a sack please. We need to get that shoe off Ginger so she doesn't go permanently lame."

"Yes sir; come on Nate."

Evelyn walked over and carefully took Jake out of Adam's arms.

"Sorry I can't help with baths, Evvy," Adam apologized.

"Sure you are," she kidded. "Don't worry about us Hon, we'll manage just fine. Go help Hoss and Charlotte; they must be plum wore out."

Adam kissed Evelyn softly then went to help his sons and nephew. Within ten minutes Adam, Nate and Luke were on their way to help Hoss and Charlotte. A concerned expression appeared on Maisy's face as she watched them ride away.

"What's with you," Benny asked his sister.

"This is not a good thing," she mumbled.

"What isn't, Maisy?"

"Come on, I'll tell you while we get the tub ready. You're gonna find out soon anyways."

Katie cringed as she saw her brother ride towards the wagon. She had hoped Nate would only bring back a couple of horses, but no. He had to go and bring the person who could cause the most trouble for her, Uncle Adam. Moving to the far corner of the buckboard, Katie hugged her knees close to her chest and sat quietly. This was definitely not a good thing.

"Adam thanks for coming," Hoss said shaking his brother's hand.

"Not a problem brother, glad to do it. So what seems to be wrong with Ginger?"

"Conrad Thorpe, that's what," growled Hoss. "Dad-burn blacksmith nailed too far in again and poor Ginger here is sufferin' for it."

"I told you not to go back to him," smirked Adam.

"Spare me the 'told you so's' will ya, Adam. I just wanna get the youngings home 'fore it gets too late."

"Of course you do brother, my apologies," he said seeing Hoss' frustration. "Charlotte, can you take Katie and Lizzie and get water for the horses? There's a small pond yonder by those trees."

"Is Lizzie here?" questioned Charlotte. "I didn't see her ride up with you."

"What are you talking about, Charlotte? Lizzie rode home with Katie so she could spend the night."

"She's more than welcome to spend the night, but Lizzie is not with us, Adam," she answered.

Adam ran to the back of the wagon only to find Henry, Bridget and Katie. "Where is she, Katie? Where's Lizzie?" he asked his niece with an element of panic in his voice.

Katie didn't make a peep. She only sat there, frozen in her spot, staring in the opposite direction of her uncle's glare.

Seeing his daughter's refusal to acknowledge Adam, Hoss marched up to the side of the buckboard and placed one of his hands on Katie's shoulder. "Little girl, you better answer your uncle," he ordered.

"She's at the dance," she mumbled, still avoiding eye contact.

"She's where?" Adam asked again, not hearing her the first time.

"Lizzie's at the dance at the town hall," she said louder.

"WHAT?!"

Katie began to cry softly. "I didn't want to lie to you but she wanted to go so badly and Travis is such a nice boy and..."

"TRAVIS?! WHO IN THE BLAZES IS TRAVIS?!" he exploded.

"The boy who asked her to the Spring Social; Travis Cahill," she sobbed.

"Let me get this straight," Adam said, trying to calm down. "Lizzie asked you to tell us that she was spending the night at your place so she could go to the dance with this Travis character?"

"Yes Uncle Adam."

"And is there anyone else who knows about this arrangement besides you and Lizzie?"

"Maisy and Shanda Dee."

"I might have known she'd be involved," he fumed, referring to Maisy.

Adam quickly mounted his horse then turned to Luke. "Son, help your uncle then get home as soon as you can. Take Ginger with you and get her settled in one of the stalls."

"Yes sir. What should I tell Ma?"

"Tell her I've gone to get your sister," he retorted before kicking his horse into a full gallop and riding off.

"Never thought Lizzie had the gumption to do somethin' like that," Nate whispered to Luke.

"Me neither Cousin," Luke admitted, shaking his head in disbelief. "Me neither."


	6. Chapter 6

Yards upon yards of unbleached muslin and colourful paper flowers adorned the walls and windows of the hall. To the right side of the entrance a band played a slow waltz, giving the scene a dreamlike ambiance. To the right of the band, against the far wall, was a long table filled with cakes, pies and other confectionaries. It also held the largest punch bowl Lizzie had ever seen, filled with a dark pink concoction. She had attended many parties held at the Ponderosa, but none could compare to what Lizzie walked into tonight.

Removing her grey cloak and hanging it on one of the many hooks attached to the foyer walls, Lizzie strolled over to a small table in the far left hand corner of the room. Mrs. Beatrice Hewett sat behind the table issuing dance cards to the ladies and selling raffle tickets.

"Hello Mrs. Hewett, may I have a dance card please?" Lizzie asked politely.

"Elizabeth Cartwright, is that you?" enquired the woman, who was taken aback by Lizzie's mature appearance.

"Yes ma'am, may I have a dance card please?"

"Of course child," she said handing her a tiny card and pencil. "Are your parents here?"

"Yes ma'am," Lizzie lied. "I believe they are conversing with others outside right now. They will be in shortly."

"Oh, I see," she replied sceptically, scanning Lizzie's attire once more. "I'm surprised your father allowed you to accompany him and your mother tonight."

"Why is that, Mrs. Hewett?" Lizzie asked curtly.

"You do seem rather young for this sort of socializing my dear."

Not you too, thought Lizzie. "I am a teenager now, Mrs. Hewett, and this dance is for teenagers and adults, is it not?"

"Yes, I imagine so," glowered Mrs. Hewett.

"Thank you for the card, Mrs. Hewett. If you'll excuse me," simpered Lizzie then turned and headed towards the dance floor.

While the majority of the crowd's eyes were on Lizzie and her overly feminine form, Lizzie's eyes were scanning the room for the reason she came in the first place, Travis Cahill.

Her face lit up with excitement as she spied Travis at the refreshment table. He almost spilled the punch he was pouring when she sashayed up to him.

"Lizzie? Wow, you look...different," he hesitated.

"Thank you, Travis," she blushed, thinking his reaction was a compliment. "I figured you would like blue. You do like blue, right?"

"Uh...yeah blue's great. Good to see that you and your folks made it to the social."

"Oh, I came alone. My parents needed to get the children home," she said nonchalantly.

"You don't say," he grinned.

Lizzie smiled back as she slowly raised her dance card. "Travis, I was wondering if...well, what I mean to say is...well, could you..."

"Traaaavis!"

Lizzie's conversation with the boy of her dreams was cut short thanks to the shrill and annoying voice of Violet Drummond. Fluttering up behind Lizzie, she practically glued herself to Travis' side.

"Travie, I'm positively parched. What's taking you so long?"

"Just talkin' with Lizzie here; Lizzie you know Violet, don't you?"

_Unfortunately_ she thought as she nodded her head. Violet Drummond and her sisters, Lily and Rose, were referred to as the 'Flower Girls' at school for obvious reasons. Violet was only sixteen, but followed her older sisters' coquettish behaviour when it came to boys and men. The 'Flower Girls' had very little female acquaintances due to this fact, yet they were quite popular with the opposite sex. It was only a matter of time before Violet sunk her claws into the likes of Travis Cahill.

"I know Lizzie, silly. My older sister Lily babysits for the Cartwrights," Violet remarked haughtily. "I believe she was over at your place just last month, wasn't she?"

"Not that I am aware of, Violet," snarled Lizzie.

"Oh I must be mistaken, silly me," she admitted with false sincerity. "You look absolutely lovely, Lizzie. It was kind of your folks to let you play dress up tonight. It's a shame the dance goes so late. You'll probably be leaving soon to make it home before bedtime." Violet then turned to Travis and hugged his arm tightly. "Come on Travie, I want to dance and this song is almost over," she pouted.

"Yeah sure," Travis uttered quietly, feeling rather uncomfortable with the current situation. He did, however manage to smile at Lizzie and say "See ya kid" before leading Violet onto the dance floor.

Lizzie stood frozen in astonishment as her mind raced with thoughts and emotions. He forgot! How could he forget? What did I do wrong? It's all her fault! That stupid little trollop! How could she say such horrible things, especially in front of him? I have a mind to...

Lizzie's mental rant was interrupted by a group of giggling teens who had witnessed the whole scene, one of which was her friend's older sister, Martha Lynne Holbrook.

"What was she thinking?" said one girl.

"Obviously not about her wardrobe," another snickered.

"My pa would murder me if he ever caught me looking or acting so ridiculously," scoffed Martha Lynne.

Every word and giggle was like a slap in the face for Lizzie. Although all she wanted to do was cry, Lizzie was determined to remain composed in front of the older girls. With tears welling up in her eyes and her head held high, she manoeuvred her way through the crowd to the hall's foyer. Snatching her cloak off the wall, she bolted out the doors just in time to release the flood gates.


	7. Chapter 7

Jumping from his horse and rapidly tying the reins to the hitching rail, Adam raced up the steps to the hall. When he entered the room, he wasted no time in hunting down his daughter.

"Glad to see you finally came inside Mr. Cartwright," huffed Beatrice Hewett.

"Sorry?" he replied with a puzzled expression.

"It's none of my never mind what you and your wife decide to do, but I want to go on the record saying that I do not approve one little bit!" she blurted then stormed off.

_What the hell was that all about?_ Adam wondered as he continued to search for Lizzie. Spotting his youngest brother dancing, Adam pulled him and his waltz partner off the floor.

"Where is she?" Adam snapped.

"Who?"

"Who?! Lizzie, that's who!"

"Boy, big brother, you must be going soft in the head, Lizzie isn't here," laughed Jamie.

"Sure she is, or at least she was," Martha Lynne interjected.

"No she isn't, Martha Lynne," Jamie said rolling his eyes.

"Jamie, you silly goose! Lizzie was the one in the blue dress. The one the other girls called 'Marie Antoinette'."

"That was Lizzie?!" he exclaimed.

"What's this whole 'Marie Antoinette' thing? Where is my daughter?!" Adam demanded impatiently.

"Well Lizzie didn't look much like a little girl, Adam. She had..."

"Jamie, I don't care what she was wearing; I just want to find her and now!" he roared.

"She's not here, Mr. Cartwright," Martha Lynne added quickly.

"Martha Lynne, you just said she was," he sighed in an exasperated tone.

"She was, but she left about twenty minutes ago."

"Left?! Where?"

"I don't know, Mr. Cartwright. She just walked out the front doors."

"Adam, if I had known it was Lizzie, I would have taken her home straight away," Jamie explained.

"I know you would have, Jamie. Will you help me find her?"

"Sure thing, Adam," he replied then turned to his date. "Martha Lynne, you understand, don't you?"

"Yes, Jamie, I understand. I hope you find her soon, it's getting dark."

Adam and Jamie exited the hall and stepped onto the street. Instructing his brother to begin searching to the left, Adam went to the right to start looking. He only walked a few paces before stopping dead in his tracks, having no idea where to start. So many images and feeling rushed through him and he needed to get a handle on them if he was to find Lizzie. Fortunately, he did not need to search far. Peering down the alley between the town hall and the bank, Adam spied a girl sitting against the bank building. Not knowing if it was Lizzie or not, Adam sprinted down the alley to find the girl in an upright fetal position sobbing.

"Lizzie?" he enquired softly.

"Pa?" she replied, looking up. "Oh, Papa!"

Lizzie flew into her father's arms, hugging him tightly as she continued to cry. He just held her for a moment before setting her down in order to take a good look at her.

"Are you hurt? Did anyone hurt you?" he asked cautiously, fearing the possible answer.

Lizzie shook her head no.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Pa, I'm sure," she muttered between sobs.

Now with his feelings of fear alleviated, Adam was able to get a better look at his daughter, and the more he looked the angrier he became.

"So if you're not hurt then why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she fibbed.

"You don't know? Elizabeth, you must be crying for some reason; what is it?"

Lizzie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me then I will change the subject. I understand from Katie that you were asked to this dance by a boy. Is that true?"

"Yes sir."

"So you lied to your mother and me to get to the dance and enlisted the help of Katie, Maisy and Shanda Dee to do so?"

"And Sally Quinn."

"I beg your pardon."

"I asked Sally Quinn to help me too," she quietly admitted.

Adam grumbled an inaudible statement under his breath then continued. "With all this 'help' did you manage to come up with a way of returning to the Ponderosa?"

Lizzie nodded her head yes.

"And just how were you planning on getting home?" he questioned sharply, his hands now on his hips.

"I thought Travis would take me to Katie's," she answered softly, avoiding eye contact.

Adam could not believe what he was hearing. He glared at her then in a deep, gruff voice he said "Just so we're clear on the matter, your plan was to sneak off to a party you were strictly forbidden to attend, then ride home, in the dark, with a young man, without a chaperone?"

"Yes sir."

"Elizabeth Louise Cartwright! Have you completely taken leave of your senses?! Do you have any idea how dangerous your actions were tonight?! Virginia City is no place for a little girl to roam about in during the day, let alone night!" Adam bellowed.

"Pa, I'm not a little girl," she carefully uttered, all the while staring at her shoes.

Adam walked closer to his daughter. Reaching out and placing his hand on her chin, he tilted her head upwards so they were eye to eye. "You are a little girl, my little girl!" he sternly reminded her. Then, taking her by the arm, Adam lead Lizzie out of the alley to his horse.

"Wait here," he ordered, "I'm going to find your Uncle Jamie and tell him I've found you."

Lizzie sat on the steps of the town hall listening to the music play inside while she waited for her father to return. The sweet sound was a painful reminder of the most humiliating night of her life, and the worst was yet to come.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride back to the Ponderosa was a silent one for both Adam and Lizzie. When they reached the front yard of the ranch, Lizzie figured the time had come for her father to explode. The last thing Adam said to her was "Get on the horse, Elizabeth", so when he stopped the horse and dismounted, Lizzie braced herself for a verbal tongue lashing. She was surprised when he gently lifted off the horse, took her by the hand and led her to the front porch. Sitting her on one of the chairs, Adam stood across with his arms folded over his chest and a sombre look on his face.

"Lizzie, why do you think I didn't want you to go to the social?"

"I thought that...um...that you...well..."

"That I was a grumpy old mossback who didn't care about a certain girl's feelings?" he smirked.

Lizzie nodded her head sheepishly.

"Lizzie, I do care about your feelings, but when it comes to your safety they are not my priority."

"What do you mean?"

"You've grown into a very lovely young woman, Elizabeth. There are men out there who may try to take advantage of you."

"But Pa, Travis is only a few years older than me. He would never..."

"I'm not speaking of Travis, Lizzie. Although I am furious that you would sneak off to see him, he is not yet a man. I am speaking of men who, for various reasons, act upon feelings they have when they see a pretty face. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"I think so," she answered, still somewhat baffled.

Adam drew closer to his daughter and crouched down in front of her so they were at eye-level. "When I saw you crying in the alley tonight, I was so afraid that some man had hurt you. I didn't know if...," Adam paused for a moment in order to gain control of the emotions that were beginning to surface. After composing himself, he continued. "As your father, it is my job to protect you and I cannot do that job if you are being untruthful and sneaking away to do as you please."

Lizzie was taken aback by her father's statement. Adam Cartwright afraid? The thought was unfathomable to her. She knew if she were caught Adam would be angry, but Lizzie never expected he would be scared and worried. It was now apparent to her that "Operation: Spring Social" had been the worst plan imaginable. No boy was worth the trouble she was in and hurting her father the way she did, not even Travis Cahill.

"Pa, I'm sorry you were scared. I know I was wrong to disobey you. I promise this will never happen again," she remorsefully apologized as she embraced him.

"Thank you Lizzie and you're right it won't happen again because you just bought yourself another year's wait."

"No more dances until I'm sixteen?"

"That's right," he smiled wryly. "I know you're in a rush to grow up, but I want you to be able to enjoy childhood a little while longer."

"Yes sir," sighed Lizzie.

Standing up, Adam took a couple of steps over to a nearby post and leaned against it.

"So now what?" Lizzie asked quietly.

"I think you already know the answer," he responded with a raised eyebrow.

"But I didn't sass you, so strictly speaking..."

"Strictly speaking, I have the right to discipline my children the way I see fit. Nice try though," he grinned, giving her a little wink.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she conceded.

"I suppose not," chuckled Adam. "Come on; let's go inside before your mother dies from worry."

The moment the two of them walked through the front door, Evelyn was on the attack.

"Elizabeth Louise! Where in the world have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?! What in heaven's name are you wearing?!..."

"Evvy," Adam said trying to get a word in edge wise, but Evelyn paid him no mind.

"Why is your hair up like that?! Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"Evvy!" Adam said again with a little more force, but Evelyn kept going.

"Are you wearing a corset?! You ARE wearing a corset! Is that my corset?! What am I saying, of course it's my corset; where else would you get a corset. How did you..."

"EVELYN!" yelled Adam, stifling his wife. As she took a minute to calm down, he turned to Lizzie. "Go upstairs and wash that stuff off of your face and change your clothes. When you're finished, come back downstairs," he ordered.

"Yes, Pa."

"Oh, and please return your mother's corset to her wardrobe. We will address the matter of your appearance shortly."

"Yes sir," Lizzie muttered as she ascended the stairs.

Watching her daughter trod up the stairs, Evelyn waited until she was out of sight before speaking to Adam. "I'm speechless! Absolutely speechless! Just what went on this evening? Why isn't she at Hoss and Charlotte's? This is absurd!"

Adam took a deep breath then let it out slowly as he rubbed the temples on the side of his head.

"Well?" Evelyn spat out "Why aren't you answering me?"

"I was waiting for you to finish being 'speechless', my dear," Adam smirked.

"Very funny," she retorted as she sunk into settee. Adam sat down beside her and proceeded to give her a quick rundown of the night's events.

"I can't believe that sweet, little Katie would be a part of this," Evelyn stated after her husband was done with his summary.

"Neither could Hoss," he said. "I don't think he's ever had to punish Katie before, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. I can't see Hoss being too tough on her though, especially when I told him how I felt that her behaviour was due to very strong coercion."

"Speaking of 'strong coercion', shall I call Maisy down?"

"No, I don't have the energy to deal with both Lizzie and Maisy tonight. I will handle Margaret Jane after church tomorrow."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment until Evelyn made a light chuckle. "Did you, by chance, happen to notice your daughter's sudden 'growth' in certain areas?"

"If you mean other than the height of her hair then yes, my dear, I most unfortunately did and I am leaving the matter for you. I think it is a topic OUR daughter needs to discuss with her mother," he chortled uncomfortably.

"You are quite right, Adam," she replied, "quite right indeed."

Before the discussion went any further, Lizzie slowly made her way down the stairs. The make-up was gone and her long auburn hair - no longer piled on the top of her head – was freshly brushed and fell softly down her back. She chose to wear one of her simple calicos with all the petticoats she could manage beneath it instead of her nightdress. Extra padding was definitely going to come in handy in the next ten minutes.

Lizzie was alone in the barn moving clean hay into one of the horses' stalls. After last night she decided to begin today on a good note. This meant starting the extra chores Adam assigned her early.

"Well if it ain't Cinderella," a voice from behind called out.

Lizzie spun around to find Benny and Luke at the barn's entrance.

"What's the matter Cindy? Did your carriage turn into a pumpkin sooner than you thought it would?" Luke continued.

She scooped a pitchfork full of hay and tossed it at Luke. Benny let out a roaring laugh as his brother brushed the coarse grass from his hair and clothing.

"Oooo! Touchy, touchy! I guess your prince had other plans," sneered Luke.

"SHUT UP, LUCAS!"

"What's the matter, Elizabeth? You wouldn't happen to be a little 'sore' would you?" From the sounds of it I'd say Pa whooped ya pretty good last night."

"Come on Luke, lay off will ya?" Benny calmly suggested.

"No, Benjamin, I will not 'lay off'! I'm glad Pa caught her!" Luke barked before marching over to his sister. "What you did last night was real stupid, Lizzie!"

"My intelligence or the lack thereof is none of your concern, Lucas!" she snapped curtly.

"You do realize you just insulted yourself, don't you?" Benny commented.

Lizzie thought for a second and realized her choice of words was less than stellar. Letting out a loud, frustrated huff, she spun on her heel and continued her chore.

Benny gave Luke a hard punch to the arm then motioned for him to go and talk to their sister. Luke rolled his eyes and mouthed the words "you do it" to his twin. Standing firm, Benny folded his arms over his chest and shook his head no. Luke let out a defeated sigh as he moved towards Lizzie.

"Look sis, I don't know why you're getting so worked up. Travis ain't nothing special and besides, he's too old for you anyways."

"Luke, if you're trying to cheer me up, you're doing a pretty rotten job of it," Lizzie criticized.

Shooting his brother a dirty look, Benny approached them to try and rectify Luke's lack of sensitivity. "I think what Luke is trying to say is that we feel you are frustrated with being a young adult but disobedience on your part will only make Ma and Pa stricter, thus hindering our freedom as young adults in the future."

"Nope, that wasn't it," Luke told Benny with a confused expression on his face.

Lizzie began to giggle a little. "You don't want me messing up things for when you two get older, right?"

"The thought had crossed our minds," Benny admitted.

"Well I don't think you need to worry. It's going to be a while before I try anything like that again."

"Maisy's gonna say the same thing after Pa's finished with her," Benny said.

"I knew she didn't help with Saturday baths out of the goodness of her heart," Luke smirked.

"I hope he goes easier on her than he did on me," Lizzie worried.

"Pa was pretty mad, eh?" asked Luke.

"And then some, so if you'll excuse me I need to get this done before we leave for church. Any more trouble and I won't be going to another social until I'm twenty; not that I would want to," Lizzie confessed before getting back to shovelling hay.

Simultaneously, Luke and Benny went and grabbed another pitchfork and a shovel. Within seconds they were by Lizzie's side helping clean stalls.

"Pa won't be too happy if he catches you fellows doing my work," Lizzie warned her brothers.

"I guess we better hurry then, huh Luke?" smiled Benny.

"Right you are brother, Cinderella here needs all the help she can get."

Last chapter will be coming soon! Thanks to all who take the time to read and even more thanks to those who leave a review. I am trying to catch up on my thanks you's with PM but please know I very appreciative of the support given! I hope you are enjoying the story. Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

Maisy raced down the stairs Monday morning and plunked into her spot at the dining room table.

"Margaret Jane, how many times have I told you not to run in the house?" Adam chided from the head of the table.

"Sorry Pa, I'm just really hungry."

"I imagine you would be; you were up fairly early this morning."

"Had to be Pa, I have extra chores remember?" she said sarcastically, thinking how Lizzie had welched on their deal.

"Yes and there will be more if you don't watch your tone, missy."

"Yes sir," Maisy replied sombrely as she scooped scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Maisy, wait for the blessing please," instructed Evelyn. "When Lizzie comes down we will begin."

"She ain't coming down, says she's sick," Maisy informed her family.

Before Adam could comment, Evelyn was on her feet and headed towards the stairs. "Start without us," she called out, "Lizzie and I will be down momentarily."

Evelyn entered the girls' bedroom to discover Lizzie curled up in her bed with the covers pulled up to her nose.

"Maisy informs us that you are too sick to go to school today, is that true?" Evelyn enquired.

Lizzie slowly nodded her head yes.

Making her way over to the bed, Evelyn sat on the edge of the mattress and placed the back of her hand on Lizzie's forehead. "You don't have a fever, what seems to be wrong?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I just feel sick is all," she replied weakly.

"Oh, I see," Evelyn said with mock sincerity. "I think I know what the problem is."

"You do?"

"Yes, it appears you are suffering from embarrassitis; a common disease among teenage girls."

Lizzie pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Pa always said my sarcastic nature came from you," she quipped.

"He's very much mistaken; sarcasm and stubbornness definitely comes from the Cartwright side. I passed on my auburn hair and daydreaming tendencies, but don't tell him I said so," she winked.

Lizzie giggled slightly but then her voice turned serious. "Ma, I can't go to school, I just can't! I'll just die if I do! Please let me stay home, please!" she pleaded.

"Elizabeth, stop being so dramatic, no one has ever died from embarrassment, besides your father would never allow it."

"You could talk to him; tell him I have a fever or something," she suggested.

"Elizabeth! I will do no such thing, shame on you for even suggesting it."

"I'm sorry, Ma, I just can't face everyone at school after what happened," she said with tears in her eyes."

"Lizzie, this may seem like cruel and unusual punishment to you, but in this family we clean up the messes we create and Honey, this was a big mess. The more you prolong the inevitable, the worse it becomes. So, hop out of bed, wash your face and get dressed. I want you downstairs in five minutes."

"But Ma..."

"Five minutes, Elizabeth Louise," Evelyn ordered. "Now hurry up."

"Yes ma'am," she mumbled watching her mother leave.

Getting out of bed, Lizzie trudged over to the wash basin and splashed cold water on her face. This was turning out to be the never-ending weekend. I just have to get through the day she thought. Things will be better after today, I hope.

"Well, that morning wasn't so bad," smiled Shanda Dee as she delved into her lunch pail.

"Easy for you to say; the whole school wasn't laughing at you."

"Lizzie, the whole school wasn't laughing at you, just half the school."

"That's because half is related to me, although I did see Katie snicker a little," sulked Lizzie.

"I guess she's still heated about getting in trouble with your uncle," Shanda Dee said in between bites of her sandwich.

"Ya, I suppose. Nate said Uncle Hoss was mighty upset with her when they got home. From the way the carefully sat down in her desk today, it looks like Katie had the same conversation with Uncle Hoss that I did with my pa. When she starts talking to me again, I'm sure I'll get an earful from her too," Lizzie replied grimly. "What did your pa do?"

"Nothing, he never found out and I plan on keeping it that way, thank you very much."

"My pa never talked to your pa?"

"Nope, and from the looks of it he didn't talk to Sally's either cuz if he had who knows what kind of state she might be in," Shanda Dee mentioned solemnly.

"Well that's good; I'd hate to see poor Sally in trouble," said Lizzie.

"Thank a lot!" she replied in offense.

"You know what I mean, Shanny. Sally's pa isn't as understanding as mine or yours. I wouldn't want you in trouble either, you're my best friend."

"I know you wouldn't," she grinned. "So did Travis say anything to you?"

"No, and I don't want him to either. I would just like to forget this whole stupid thing ever happened. Oh, and cut off all of Violet's hair...yes, I would like to do that as well. Let's see her get a beau when she's as bald as a billiard ball," she laughed spitefully.

"You wouldn't!" gasped Shanda Dee.

"Of course not, but it would serve her right, the stupid cow," Lizzie sneered as she glared across the yard at Violet and Travis sitting together on the steps of the school.

"I'm going to get a drink from the well, you want one?" asked Shanda Dee.

"No thanks."

A minute after her friend left, Lizzie heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hi, Lizzie."

She turned around to see thirteen year old Wyatt Fuller coming towards her.

"Hi, Wyatt," she said glumly.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"If you want to; I'm afraid I won't be very good company though."

"Why not," Wyatt enquired as he sat on a log next to her.

"I'm sure you've heard about my little appearance at the Spring Social Saturday."

"Yeah, I wish I could have been there to see you."

"I beg your pardon!" she snapped.

"Sally said you looked beautiful," he stammered. "Course you always look beautiful."

"Oh," she blushed, "thanks, Wyatt."

"I thought it was sure gutsy of you to go to a dance for older kids. I hope you didn't get in too much trouble."

"No, not much," she lied.

"That's good," Wyatt smiled somewhat nervously. "Say, Lizzie, are you and your family going to the church picnic next month?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that...well if it's alright with your pa that is...do you think you would like to eat your picnic with me?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I think I would really like that, Wyatt, if my pa says I can. I reckon I shouldn't ask him right away though, considering what just happened. But I will ask next week, if that's Okay?" beamed Lizzie.

"Sure it is!" he crowed excitedly. "I should go finish my lunch with the fellas before Miss Miller rings the bell. Talk to ya after school?"

"I look forward to it Wyatt."

"Okay, see ya," he said then stumbled as he began to walk away. Regaining his footing, Wyatt turned to Lizzie. "Yeah, Okay...well, see ya...Okay...uh...good," he rattled on before leaving to meet up with his friends, passing Shanda Dee in the process.

"What did Wyatt want?" Shanda Dee enquired.

"Something wonderful, he asked me to picnic with him next month at the church picnic. Oh Shanny, isn't he handsome?!" Lizzie sighed dreamily.

Shanda Dee slumped down into the seat next to her friend. "Great, here we go again," she mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?" grunted Lizzie.

"What?"

"Wyatt Fuller, I said 'isn't he handsome?'" Lizzie reiterated.

"Completely, Lizzie!" she smiled. "Completely!"


End file.
